


Not Another Thing!

by GeniusCactus



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Gen, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai, all of Rikkai is there (except Yukimura)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: Kirihara Akaya just wanted a chill summer job so he could earn some extra money and buy the latest Tenirabi expansion pack. When he saw the pet shop around the block from his house was hiring, he immediately applied. What could be a more fun job than a pet shop?
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904515
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Not Another Thing!

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 Day 22 prompt: Pet Shop AU
> 
> I actually had a really hard time coming up with something for today’s prompt. Mostly because I’ve already written two Tenipuri pet shop AUs (both for Golden Pair because I love that AU for them XD). So then I thought, who would be the worst person to work at a pet shop?

“Kirihara! Stop feeding the hamsters chips!” Sanada roared. 

“I wasn’t!” Kirihara hastily shoved the bag in his back pocket. 

“No snacks while on duty.” Sanada gave Kirihara a pointed look before walking off to grumble at someone else. 

Kirihara Akaya just wanted a chill summer job so he could earn some extra money and buy the latest Tenirabi expansion pack. When he saw the pet shop around the block from his house was hiring, he immediately applied. What could be a more fun job than a pet shop?

Boy was he wrong. This was the  _ worst _ summer job. His boss was a real stick in the mud, and his coworkers were all crazy! (And the nice man who interviewed him wasn’t even there. Something about recovering from surgery…)

“Akaya,” Kirihara gulped, tentatively turning his head at the familiar voice. 

Of all his coworkers, Yanagi Renji had to be the weirdest. Kirihara had caught him sneaking around watching everyone on multiple occasions. Sometimes he brought his friend to work, and when Sanada wasn’t looking, they fed the rats these little green pellets and stood for hours scribbling stuff in their notebooks. (But when Kirihara tried to feed the hamster 1 chip he got in trouble!?)

“This morning I asked you to double check the reptile enclosures were all set to 23 degrees Celsius. Well, I just checked and the iguana enclosure is set to 22.5 degrees.”

22.5 degrees? Seriously!? Kirihara was sure Yanagi had just been following him around waiting for him to make the tiniest mistake just so he could point it out. 

“Ugh, fine…” Kirihara rolled his eyes.

Kirihara hadn’t even made it halfway to the reptile area before he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

“Dog food needs restocking.” Marui jabbed his thumb towards the back of the room.

“Hey, that’s your job!” Marui Bunta was clearly on restocking duty! It wasn’t Kirihara’s shift for another hour.

“Gum needs refreshing.” Marui gestured to his mouth. “It’s getting stale.”

“Whatever!” Kirihara huffed as he walked off towards the dog food section. But, he was only able to walk a few steps before another voice called out to him. 

“Kirihara! Just the guy I was looking for.”

Scratch that part about Yanagi being his weirdest coworker. Niou Masaharu was  _ clearly _ the weirdest. Niou was the shop’s groomer, but when there weren’t any customers he spent his time “helping out” on the floor. But instead of doing any real work, he’d just walk around impersonating their various coworkers (mostly Sanada). Somehow he’d convinced their straight-laced cashier, Yagyuu Hiroshi, to join in on his games. On Kirihara’s first day at work, Niou and Yagyuu had both pretended to be Sanada and had given Kirihara very conflicting information on what he was supposed to be doing. Then the real Sanada caught him meticulously painting each of the guinea pigs different colors of the rainbow (to make them look more enticing to customers!). Sanada got very upset with him for using Yukimura’s good paintbrush and made him write an entire essay on not borrowing other people’s things without permission. 

“I’m really really busy.” Kirihara folded his arms in the very mature, serious way he’d seen Sanada do so many times. 

“This will just take a few minutes.”

***

It did not take “just a few minutes.” 

30 minutes later and Kirihara was still pinning down a very skittish cocker spaniel. The dog kept scratching him with her nails and Niou was holding the clippers dangerously close to Kirihara’s face. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Niou said they were finished and Kirihara bolted out of there.

“Hey, Kirihara?”

Not another thing. He was going to explode if someone asked him to do one more thing! 

“What!” Kirihara snapped and immediately felt bad when he turned to see who the speaker was.

“Oh, sorry,” Jackal Kuwahara looked a bit taken aback, “I was just going to ask if you had time to get ice cream after work. My treat!”

Okay, so not  _ all _ of Kirihara’s co-workers were so terrible. And when Jackal said, yes Kirihara, of course you can get  _ two _ flavors of ice cream, Kirihara decided this summer job actually might not be so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
